fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part 1)
Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. Profile Key: Land of Waves | Chunin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval Destructive Power: City Block Level (Fireball Jutsu was capable of doing this ) | Small Town Level with Chidori (Capable of breeching Gaara’s most powerful sand defences with a single jab.) | Town Level with Chidori (far stronger than before.) Far higher with 1st state curse mark (Significantly stronger than before.) Far higher with second state curse mark. (More than ten times stronger than his base.)' ' ''' Striking Power: '''Wall Level (Regularly damages superhuman enemies, fragmented a large section of tree bark simply by using too much chakra trying to climb it.) | City Block Level (Far stronger than before, equal to or superior than Rock Lee.) | Multiple City Block Level (Comparable to Naruto, who could fight the Sound Four.) Higher with 1st state (Much stronger than before.) Town Level+ with 2nd state (More than ten times stronger than in his base.) Speed: Supersonic | Hypersonic. (As fast as or faster than Rock Lee, who could outspeed Gaara’s sand, which could block an 1,800 M/s explosion) | Hypersonic (Faster than before.) High Hypersonic with 2nd state (Should be more than 10x faster than before.) ' ' Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Stronger than Sakura, who could lift a massive log with no effort.) | Class 10 (Stronger than before) | Class G ' ' Durability: City Block Level (Could take dozens of needles from Haku, who could survive a punch from Naruto with Kurama’s chakra.) | City Block Level (Higher than before.) | City Block Level, Town Level with 2nd state.' ' Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight for extended periods of time while using the Sharingan, which has a considerable stamina drain.' ' Range: Melee range with physical strikes. Several dozen metres with Kunai and Shuriken. Equipment: * Shuriken and Kunai: Metallic weaponry Ninja can use for ranged or close combat. * Wire Strings: These thin pieces of wires are highly durable tools that can be used for a variety of purposes, such as rappelling, manipulating weapons, setting traps, binding or restricting an opponent's movements. * Explosive Tags: Explosive Tags are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode" . Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They are very versatile and one of the basic ninja tools. Intelligence: Genius. Sasuke is regularly praised as a prodigy, using strategy to outmaneuver and get the better of shinobi with far more combat experience than himself time after time. While he may not be as cunning as people like Shikamaru, or as unpredictable as Naruto, he has an almost unrivalled ability to keep himself calm. Notable Techniques: * Great Fireball Jutsu- The user kneads chakra in their body and turns it into fire, which they then expel from their mouth; the more chakra they use, the more flames that are produced. Sometimes the flames lack a distinct shape, being only a stream, but more often than not they take the form of a giant orb that maintains its shape until hitting a target. Upon impact, the fireball is powerful enough to crater the ground and vaporise the surroundings. Against living targets, the fireball can cause extensive burns. * Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Chidori: This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This is the deadliest attack in Sasuke’s arsenal. Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Naruto